my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oblivion
'Oblivion '(忘却) is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. Appearance Oblivion is petite and slender and has straight dark hair that drapes to just below her shoulders. She wears a black office shirt with a white vest on top of it, white pants, white shoes, a red tie, a white trench coat, and occasionally, a fuzzy white cap. Personality A happy-go-lucky, bubbly and playful young girl, Oblivion is mainly characterized by her boundless enthusiasm. When Oblivion talks, many of her words may sometimes come out randomly without her actually giving much thought to anything she comes up with. This is caused by her tendency to jump into a different topic most of the time and her rather peculiar imagination. Because of this and her free-spirited attitude, Oblivion's personality changes according to her mood, and she is prone to becoming a nuisance to the people around her, losing the point of a conversation, or even experiencing anxiety attacks. Although Oblivion retains her joyful personality even in combat, she is seen to be more focused and in control of herself during an encounter. She can be patient, obedient and smart. If she does not see the need for her assistance, she will stand back and choose to observe. It is suggested that Oblivion's happy-go-lucky nature in part disguises any pain and stress she may have retained from when she was abandoned by her father out of fear of her Quirk. It is also suggested that she harbors feelings for Dabi, blushing whenever she comes into close contact or when Dabi looks her in the eyes. Oblivion has described Dabi's eyes to be intense and "such a lovely shade of blue." Abilities Edit 'Overall Abilities: '''Oblivion is a highly capable villain, known as the second strongest member of her team after Dabi of the Vanguard Action Squad. Along with her Quirk, Oblivion can cause destructive chain reactions depending on what she destroys. Dabi states that trying to avoid Oblivion is similar to outrunning a flood. '''Keen Intellect: '''Oblivion is known to be more intelligent and insightful despite her normal behavior, knowing her limits and knows how to act upon them. Oblivion understood how draining her Quirk was on her stamina and exercises often as well as taking the occasional adrenaline shot to increase the effectiveness of her Quirk. Quirk '''Destruction Embodiment: '''Oblivion's Quirk allows her to transform her body and parts of her body into a red and black flame-like fog or mist that destroys anything she comes into contact with at an atomic level, leaving no trace of the object's existence. The time it takes for her Quirk to completely destroy an object depends on its size. It would take five minutes to deconstruct a person. Anything smaller would take less time and anything bigger would take more time. Oblivion uses her Quirk mainly for collateral damage but can use it offensively. By transforming her forearm, she can extend her limbs to attack with punches from a long range. However, being in a fully transformed state drains most of her stamina, so she carries spare shots of adrenaline. Along with that, Oblivion has to remove her clothes so as to not destroy them. Stats Trivia * Oblivion's appearance is based on the female form of Alucard from the anime/manga ''Hellsing Ultimate, ''this form also referred to as "Girly Card." * The picture used to represent the Quirk is a GIF of Alucard using his powers from the anime/manga ''Hellsing Ultimate. * The physical traits of the Quirk were inspired by Kurogiri's Warp Gate Quirk, namely his mist/fog-like body. Category:Villains Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Females